One hell of a holiday
by Lostyourmind
Summary: Post-war. The remaining survirors of the Order have a hard time dealing with all their losses. Hermione comes up with a plan to make everyone feel better. Taking a trip to Italy is always a good idea. But what happens when Severus is left without a roommate? (With a sassy Hermione) Rated M for language and adult content. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This is my first story ever written in English. As it is not my native language I hope you will not be annoyed by my writing. If you notice something or if I need a Béta let me know! The first chapter is small and a little dull but I promise it'll pick up after that!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play in what she has created._

 **One hell of a holiday**

 **Chapter 1**

For the first time in her life she was aware that she was not in any immediate danger, a very strange feeling that would take some getting used to. Not in a million years she would have figured that the war against Voldemort would end in her not getting hurt or killed for that matter.

She sighed and nestled herself in the big armchair that was stationed in the living room of the Weasley's. Everyone was here. Well not everyone of course. Tears welled up in her eyes when she thought about the people that they all lost in the Great War. George was in this family the biggest loss. The Weasley's always were a very close family and losing one of them felt like losing a limp. At least that's what it felt like for herself. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like for Molly, Arthur en all their children. Thank god the rest survived.

For the last month everyone was trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. Every single person dealt with this in their own way. Ron shut himself off from everyone, staying in his room and not wanting to talk to anyone, not even Harry.

Harry himself found a very strange way to deal with all of this. He would only talk to Ginny. Well if you could call it talking. Hermione knew very well what they were doing, and talking was definitely not it. She found them one day in the broom shed in the back of the garden, in a very compromising position. Harry was fully naked, as was Ginny Weasley. The latter was on her knees with her mouth full with Harry's cock. Something Hermione never hoped she would have to see. Well, that hope was shattered very fast. Due to the fact that she had always considered Harry as a brother, you can imagine what that felt like for her. And she considered Harry wasn't too happy with it either.

After that they never spoke of it, but Hermione knew that Harry and Ginny were getting it on, every chance they got. All she was hoping for was that Ginny's brothers wouldn't find out, or else there would be hell to pay.

'Hermione, dear?' Molly was hovering over Hermione with a plate that gathered a lot of food. In her hand she was holding her wand and the plate was flying before her eyes.

'No thank you Mrs. Weasley.' Hermione replied softly. Molly was dealing with this by making everyone food and stuffing it in their faces. Nobody was hungry and most definitely not Hermione. She hadn't been able to eat that much since the war was finished, resulting into the fact that she became very skinny and fragile. It just seemed so pointless. Even though they won the war, they also suffered a lot of losses. It just seems wrong to celebrate now.

She knew that people of the order were talking about her and worrying that she became too skinny. It wasn't that she was anorexic or such; she just couldn't eat and think about all the people that are dead right now. And a lot of people were, dead that is.

Tonks tried the most to get her to eat. She is incredible that women. Not only did she take care of Lupin and their child Teddy. She took care of almost everyone that was left of the order. The biggest surprise being Snape. Everyone thought him dead after the bite he endured. But it was actually Hermione of all people that noticed his little hitch of breath. That notion eventually saved his life. Not that she wanted to be thanked for that. She never gave Snape as a person much thought. As a Professor she respected him greatly, but she didn't know him any other way.

But staying with him while he was dying gave her a new perspective on him. One she didn't want to have. She never really cared for him and was not planning on doing so now. No matter how hot he looked in proper muggle clothes.

'You have to eat honey.' Molly kept pressuring and in defeat she took a sandwich of the plate. Playing with it in her hands she already knew she wasn't going to eat it.

In a week she would have to make a decision about what she wanted to do with her life. The fact that she didn't finish Hogwarts downed on her again. She didn't graduate, who would want to work with her?

 _You helped defeat The Dark Lord, every witch or wizard will want to work with you._ Said a little voice in the back of her head. That might be so, although the fact that she didn't complete her education did not sit well with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the following. Again if you think I need a beta, please let me know! After this chapter the following chapters will be a bit longer. But for now: Enjoy the second chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play in what she has created._

 **Chapter 2**

The week that followed went by quickly. In every day that passed, little things went back to normal. Ron finally came out of his room. Only to find out that Harry was shagging his little sister, all over the place. This resulted in the biggest fight between Harry and Ron ever.

Hexes and punches were thrown and in the end they were both worse for wear. Harry had a big cut across his cheek, gushing with blood and Ron had a broken arm. Both were covered in bruises.

Ginny and Hermione furiously tried to set them apart, only to be hurt in the process.

'You are all big gobble-heads you know that!' Hermione yelled at them. They were all spread out on the wet grass, at the far end of the garden. Near the infamous broom shed.

'Yes Harry is shagging your sister Ron. Get the fuck over it! If you came out of your room earlier you would have been able to stop it. But over the last month, you lost your vote when your where tucked away, not speaking to anyone! And Harry and Ginny…' their smiles fell of their face when Hermione was finally addressing them. 'Don't think you are getting away with it. And by it, i mean fucking each other senseless! You can't fuck away your feelings! Only by talking to one another, we might find a way to deal with this!'

'Yeah you're one to talk!' Harry shouted back at her. 'You are starving yourself to dead! And i don't see you talking much either!'

'For once in my life, I might fucking agree with you there, Potter.' A nervous thrill was send down Hermione's spine.

She knew that voice. She heard it for the last six years at school. It used to scare her, but not anymore.

'Professor Snape.' Harry had seen him coming but the rest stretched their necks in shock. What was he doing here? In the Weasley's garden for god sake!

Professor Snape nodded his head slightly to acknowledge Harry before he spoke again. 'Just Severus or Snape now will do. I'm not your professor anymore. And yes Miss Granger, Harry is right, you need to eat!'

The only thing Hermione could do was watch him with shock in her eyes and her mouth slightly opened in horror. Never in a million years would she have thought that Snape was going to comment on her eating habit.

'Close your mouth Miss Granger. Or are you catching flies?' Still his nasty sharp self is all Hermione could think at the moment. But she wasn't in school any more so she could finally say whatever the hell she wanted.

'Well if you're not my professor anymore it's Hermione for you. And whether I eat or not is none of your fucking business, Snape!' she spat at him. God that felt good!

Now it was Snape that was slightly in shock. But he wasn't the biggest spy of the century for nothing, so his faced showed nothing of it. 'Watch your foul mouth Granger!' He just spat back before turning on his heel and walked back to the house with big strides.

'Right back at ya!' Was all he heard her scream before he walked in to the house. He couldn't help but grin at that. Who would have known there was such a fierce person hidden underneath that perfectly uptight girl?


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll be posting another chapter before the weekend is over. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play in what she has created._

 **Chapter 3**

Three wide eyes filled with shock and admiration stared at Hermione and all she could do was fall into a fit of giggles. 'What have i done!?'

'Oh i don't know! You totally gave Snape a heart attack, even though he wouldn't let it show!' Ginny joined her in her fit of giggles and even Harry and Ron couldn't keep a straight face. Miss goodie-two-shoes just called out their scary murderous professor Snape.

They didn't know that Snape had done this on purpose. He had to call out one of them to see if he could help them processing. That it was Miss Granger he called upon was entirely his choice.

This wasn't his first rodeo and he knew what it was like to be traumatized by dead of loved ones. Not that he ever really got over the dead of Lily. But that didn't matter right now.

What did surprise him was the backtalk of one Hermione Granger. And the look in her eyes when she did it. When she called him out he saw a dark flicker in her eyes. A flicker he hoped he wouldn't see in any of them. Well maybe he just imagined it?

Once back in the house Severus went and put himself in the chair he watched Hermione sit in all month. Maybe it was just him but he could swear he smelled her perfume. Closing his eyes he cursed at himself. _Don't fool yourself Severus. She will never see you that way. She is not going to fuck you or suck your cock anytime soon, so keep it together!_

'Fuck!' He muttered to himself and crossed his legs so nobody would see his half erect cock twitching in his pants.

In the garden Hermione was coming to herself again and slowly everyone stopped laughing. No matter that she went against him, professor Snape was right when he called upon her. 'Guys, we do need to talk though. How about we call in meetings and talk about what is bothering us?' She suggested to the three of them.

Slowly they nodded in agreement.

'And what are we going to do about our future? We never graduated…' Harry's voice fell.

'How about we are not going to do anything for a while? Don't you all think we did enough, i don't know, for the last fucking six years?!' Ron opted. This no one argued with.

'But we can't sit around doing nothing. I am going mad thinking about the war already with nothing on my hands.' This was Ginny.

'I would say you had plenty on your fucking hands Gin!' Ron growled. Harry at least had the decency to look guilty.

'Ok enough about the fucking! I say let's go on holiday! We'll invite the entire Order, i suppose everyone can do with some time away! Hogwarts will not start for another two months and by then we will have figured out what to do!'

With no protest Hermione took it as a silent yes en jumped of the ground, dusting off the dirt before she walked into the house.

Hermione put her wand to her throat. ' _Sonorus_.'

'Can i get everybody's attention?' Her voice carried through the house with force.

Severus Snap was sitting right in front of her and shot right up. Casting her a very evil glare. She only reacted to it by rolling her eyes. Something, she saw, did not sit well with professor Snape. His face became darker but she refused to look away and give him an evil stare in return. She could feel her insides turning. In a good way... _oh boy!_

Shaking her head slightly, she tore her eyes from him and started her proposition. 'As you all know, the most of us are dealing not so well with this post-war state.' Some people were walking into the living-room curiously. 'My idea is to take a holiday. To get away from all of this. From all the things that remind us of what and who we lost! I am not expecting that you all agree with me and I'm not saying that everyone is dealing poorly with this. But what I am expecting is that you will all join me in a trip to Italy. One last thing to do together as The Order of the Phoenix. And to truly honor the people that we lost! They would not want us sulking over their deaths! They would want us to live! That being said, who is with me?!' _'Finite incantatum.'_

She looked at all their faces and overall she was seeing consent. But she only wanted to see the reaction on one face in particular. Severus' to be exact.

 _You cannot go on holiday with her._ Snape said to himself. _She fucks up your mind and you will not be able to keep your hands to yourself. You don't want her to catch you with a rock hard cock every time she looks at you daringly!_

That voice was to his dismay, not the only voice in his head.

 _This is your chance Severus. If you play this right, you might be able to get that foul mouthed witch right where you want her. Wrapped around your big cock!_

A little groan escapes his mouth and he was almost sure nobody heard it, until he saw her face…

In that moment Hermione would have given everything to know what was happening inside Snape's head. She caught that little groan and without daring to admit it, she felt a warmth building in her lower abdomen.

Everyone was cramped into the small living room now, so she didn't need to shout. 'You all have three days to pack. On Sunday we will be ready to travel to Italy by portkey, i will set this up with the Ministry. No excuses! If you are not here by Sunday morning ten o'clock i will send Ginny after you with a nasty hex! You have all seen what she can do! Be there!'

Everybody nodded as fast as they could. They all had seen Ginny's hexes and nobody wanted to be at the receiving end of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: As promised another chapter, which brings us halfway through the story. I love the reviews, favorites and followings! Enjoy the reading._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play in what she has created._

 **Chapter 4**

Sunday morning at five minutes to ten o'clock every single person of the Order was there, except for one. Severus fucking Snape of course!

Hermione was biting her lip. She couldn't put her finger on the fact that she was so upset by this. She hated the guy! Why did she want him to come so badly?

 _Because you want to fuck him…_

Oh my god! She had no idea where that came from but she wanted it tucked away as far as possible.

'Damn you Snape!' She uttered to herself. This was rewarded by a strange look from Ginny. Hopefully she didn't catch that.

Exactly one minute to ten o'clock she heard a pop and Severus Snape caught her arm, which was connected to the portkey. Without having time to say something she felt the tugging feeling of the portkey behind her navel. But that was not the only thing she felt.

Exactly where professor Snape was holding her arm, she felt a burning and tingling feeling course through her arm right down to her private parts.

A blush formed on her cheeks as she tried not to look at the tall man that was holding her arm. But then she reminded herself that she was not going to let him intimidate her anymore.

By the time her feet landed firmly on the ground, she was looking him directly into his eyes. An amusing look was forming on his face and she saw the corners of his mouth twitching, just a little.

 _Damn that little witch. She was on to him and the first thing that came to his mind was deducting points from Gryffindor._ He chuckled to himself. She was not the only one who couldn't grasp the fact that he was not her teacher anymore. _Well that didn't mean he could not punish her in any other way._

By thinking like that and looking at her heated face he could feel his erection starting up again. He immediately looked away from her and started to watch the rest of the group. They were looking astounded at their surroundings. The particularly haunting face of Moody made his cock go down really fast.

They ended up in the middle of, what was definitely, a wizard hotel. The lobby was very wide and medieval looking with a lot of brocade gold and silver decorating the walls and ceiling. He nodded in agreement with the rest. Hermione Granger did a very fine job picking this hotel.

'Everyone gather round please.' Harry Potter ushered everyone in a circle and told them that they mostly booked two-person hotel rooms and that they would have to pair up themselves.

Eventually Harry paired with Ginny of course, much to Ron's dismay. Who surprisingly paired with Luna. Neville took a room with Fred. Molly and Arthur. Lupin, Tonks and Teddy with the three of them. Bill and Fleur, who had a little one on the way. Moody paired with McGonagall. Charlie and Katie Bell. And finally, Seamus and Lavender.

Everyone was so busy getting their keycards to their rooms that no one noticed that Hermione Granger did not have a roommate.

Except for one person. 'That just leaves you and me, Granger.' Snape breathed so close to her ear that she clenched her fists at her side not to moan right on the spot.

'Why would I want to share a room with you?' She huffed at him, pretending to be braver then she actually felt.

'Because it seems that you have no choice. And what makes you think that I want to share a room with you Granger. You probably won't shut the fuck up for a minute and will, no matter the issue, know everything better than me.' He scowled at her, which made her furious again.

'Shut up and go get that key!' She hissed at him, which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. And that was not only thing she managed to get up.

She was never going to admit that she in fact was trembling with joy and anticipation. Only thinking about sharing a room with Severus Snape, made her so wet that she urged herself to look somewhere else then the muscular back he was leaving her with.

He was wearing muggle clothes again. All black of course. But his biceps were straining the shirt he was wearing. And it fit tightly around his torso. She could not see the dark mark but she knew it was there.

She herself and the rest of the order were used to it by now, but she could see people around the hotel looking at him with a mixture of fear and disgust.

That was the moment she started to see things from his perspective. He may have some darkness inside him but in the end he is a fucking hero who doesn't deserve to be watched like that. He must have been in just as much danger as Harry was during the war, being a double spy and everything. Putting his life on the line like that. Thinking all that, she wasn't aware that Snape was already on his way back to her with the key in his hands.

 _Whatever she is thinking about must have upset her because she looks so worried. All i want is to just kiss that frown of her face!_ Snape scared himself here with that thought. Thinking about fucking her and everything is fine as long as it is physical. But thoughts like this could get him in real trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Another chapter for you lovely readers. Only three more to go after this one._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play in what she has created._

 **Chapter 5**

Snape followed her into the lift and waved with his wand to get their luggage in there too. 'We were lucky being the last ones. We got the honeymoon suite.'

Hermione looked up at him with big eyes. 'You have got to be fucking kidding me!'

Snape actually laughed now. 'My, my, Miss Granger, where in hells name did you pick up that language?'

 _He should laugh more often._ She thought to herself.

'None of your fucking business.'

 _She was actually provoking him! That little minx!_

As the elevator went up she tried not to look at him. That turned out to be harder then she imagined. Finally they reached their room at the top of the building. It was amazing. The room was wide and luxurious. When she walked out to the balcony she spotted the Jacuzzi there right away.

'We can have some fun in there!' He was behind her again and she shivered in pleasure.

'Professor Snape!' She gasped in shock.

'Not your professor anymore, Hermione!' He said her name with a low growling voice and she felt herself get wet again. These were going to be two long months!

'What makes you think you can talk to me that way?' She turned around facing him, putting her hands on her tiny hips, glaring at him.

He felt himself getting hard under her stare and he begged for her not to look at his crotch 'cause that would be awkward. Ashamed of himself he cursed and turned around. 'My apologies Miss Granger. I sometimes forget you are a great deal younger then i am.'

'I'm not that young.' She was getting upset fast. There may be some age difference between them but nothing she couldn't get passed.

 _Not the point Hermione._ She told herself. _You don't want to get with him anyway. He is the foul load some professor Snape! You hate him!_

 _I do not! I want him! You don't! I do!'_

Without realizing it she stepped closer to his back and found her hand already in the air trying to touch his shoulder.

Cursing on the inside she tucked away her arm as fast as she could. These were going to be the two hardest months of her life!

After putting their stuff away and not talking to each other, Hermione decided she needed to cool off. She grasped a towel from the bathroom and left the room without saying a word to Snape.

 _Damn witch! She is going to be the fucking end of me!_ He walked out onto the balcony and watched at the great view that awaited him. He could watch all over Rome like this.

Looking down he could also see the pool downstairs. He saw a few people of the order swimming and sunbathing. Some minutes later he saw Hermione entering the pool area and after that he couldn't keep his eyes away.

She probably used a spell because when she pulled that summer dress over the top of her head, she was wearing a very small bikini, she wasn't wearing before.

The blue thing only covered her beautiful breast and a small part of her private parts. He could not help himself.

His hand moved to his dark jeans and he touched his cock briefly. He would have to get himself off otherwise he would get a hard on every-time he looked at her tonight.

Ashamed of himself he pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned his jeans. Lucky for him he didn't wear any underwear and his already massive erect cock sprang free. While looking at Hermione downstairs, he started stroking his cock. First slowly but he had been putting it off to long. He wasn't able to contain himself and with fast strokes he rubbed up and down his cock. A deep growl came from his throat, followed by a moan he couldn't keep inside.

Right then Hermione started to move to the pool but before she dove in, she looked straight up, right at him! She could not have heard him that was impossible. And hopefully she wasn't able to see what he was doing. But it didn't matter at that moment. Because with one last stroke and one look into her eyes, he came, hard. _Fuck!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Another piece off one hell of a holiday. Enjoy you lovely people! This chapter is going to be a little longer than the rest. I'm also writing a new story about Hermione and Severus and it's definitely a longer story with bigger chapters. I will start publishing it as soon as I finish it._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play in what she has created._

 **Chapter six**

 _Was he?_ She kept wondering the rest of the day. _No, he wouldn't, wouldn't he? He is not that kind of guy! Yes, he is that kind of guy! He is bad news Hermione. He may be a hero of war. He was a death eater first! A tiger never really loses its stripes and all that bullshit._

But the most worrying part of it was probably, that she didn't mind in the slightest if he did. It actually turned her on.

'Hermione, are you ok?' Ron was looking suspiciously at her. They had a full on argument before dinner about the fact that she is sharing a room with their professor. In that argument, to her own shame, she kept yelling that he was not their professor anymore. Finally Ron gave in, even though he still wasn't happy about it.

'I'm fine.' She nodded to him and was already thinking back on her new subject that kept popping into her head every second of every fucking day, since the end of the war. And that subject was everywhere, in her head, in her room and currently sitting right next to her.

If what he did this afternoon was true, he isn't showing it. He is sitting their fully arrogant about himself. Not showing any kind of distress of uneasiness.

 _Well you can make him uneasy._ The thought popped into her head and before she could restrain herself or change her mind, she put a hand on his leg and squeezed him hard, just above his knee.

'I know what you did!' She whispered into his ear and she felt his body stiffen.

It was a hunch but now she acted on it, she had to see it through.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' He replied through clenched teeth.

'You have. I am not going to let this slide.' She squeezed harder and moved her hand a little towards his, probably rock hard, groin.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! She was on to him and he was not getting away with this. How could he have been so fucking stupid! We couldn't he keep it in his pants for god's sake?! What made her different from the rest? His reserve and perseverance was always his strong suit. Why not now? Why not with her? She is just a stupid witch. A stupid witch with gorgeous tits, that is. And a beautiful body. And…- stop it Severus! Get yourself together you moron!_

He looked directly at her, trying to scare her. He saw her eyes flinching, but that was all she showed. Her hand was still on his leg and swiftly he put his hand over hers and tried to steer her upwards.

Her eyes grew bigger and before pinching him hard, she pulled back her hand. _Damn! She is driving him wild!_

'You can pull back all you want, you still have to share a room with me tonight.' He caressed her hip and he could see her shivering. I was still trying to figure out if it was a good shiver or one of fear when all of a sudden she got up and left the table.

He saw Ron Weasley looking at him and feigned that he wasn't interested in the fact that she left the table. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food.

After dinner he realized that Hermione hardly had anything to eat before she left and being so skinny already he worried about her.

 _Oh fine, he was turning into a big soft teddy bear because of her!_

No matter his thoughts, he started to pile up food on a plate for her. Taking something of each because he had no clue what so ever about what she liked to eat.

Hermione did not return to her room. Instead she left the hotel without telling anyone. She needed to be alone.

 _How the hell was it possible that he could make her feel this way?! She wasn't inexperienced. She had sex before! But that didn't feel like this! The slow burn that was building in her body was driving her mad!_

'Oh shut up!' She muttered to herself, which gave her some odd looks from people on the streets.

She walked blindly through the city, and after a while she started to appreciate her surroundings and the beautiful architecture. Italy was lovely. She felt at ease and at home here. It calmed her.

She walked for, what felt like, hours. When she finally wanted to go back to the hotel, she was utterly lost. Glad to know how a cellphone worked, she typed in the address of the hotel and started her walk back. It was already dark but she didn't feel unsafe. She tried to conjure a feeling where she ever felt safe the last couple of years, sadly she couldn't. Voldemort ruined that for them.

Very happy with her new revelation she skipped back into the hotel.

'Where have you been?' She stopped dead in her track once she entered her room. Snape was sitting across the room in one of the armchairs. Growling at her, looking very pissed off.

'Outside.' She took a stand with her hands on her hips, daring him.

'You haven't got a clue do you?' He asked her, his voice still full on rough.

'About what?' She stepped into the room, hands still on her hips.

'What you are doing to the people around you. They are worried about you. You need to eat! And not wandering around a foreign city on your own!' He got to his feet dangerously close to hers.

'Are YOU worried about me?' She hit it right on the spot.

'I didn't say I was worried about you!' Not wanting to let her know how he felt just yet, he turned his heels and walked out of the room, on to the balcony.

For what felt like forever, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. An electric bolt shot right through him. He was very glad she couldn't see his face, 'cause it showed everything at that moment. 'Severus?'

It was all she said but it was enough. In the darkness she let her hand linger for a minute before she took it away. 'Thanks for the food. I will reheat it and eat it before we go to bed.'

Her voice was small and he regretted getting mad at her. She went through so much. He nodded and went to the edge of the balcony leaving her alone.

He heard her eating the food. _Good!_ It stroked his ego that she wouldn't listen to her friends but after he made a remark, she started to eat.

'I'm going to bed.' Her voice was back to normal. It cost him all his self-control not to burst into the room and watch her undress.

He waited for good half an hour before he got up. She was in bed when he came in and in just a second his mind was full of dirty things he wanted to do to her. Shaking his head slightly he waved his wand over his body, removing his clothes. He decided to keep his t-shirt on. He didn't want to scare her with all the scars that covered his body.

Trying not to get a rock hard erection, he looked at her in the big bed. 'You want me to sleep on the sofa?' He asked her softly.

She didn't answer at first. Then she turned her head a little. 'No, you can sleep in the bed. This is just as much your room.' She blushed and he felt his cock twitch again. Swiftly he got under the covers. Just his boxer wouldn't cover what was necessary.

'Goodnight Miss Granger.'

'Goodnight professor Snape!' He could have sworn he heard her chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As promised another chapter. Its only one day later than I said it would be, that's acceptable right? After this one there is only one chapter left._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play in what she has created._

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning Hermione woke from the light that was shining through the curtains. She immediately felt that she was not alone.Warm and content, that's how she felt at the that moment. Trying to move she felt to her horror that she was trapped. In some ones arms to be exact. And they could only belong to one person, Severus Snape.

She let her eyes get used to the light and then very slowly she tried to look over her shoulder to see if he was awake. When she was moving a little bit she felt to her horror something prying into her butt. _Oh my god, that's his cock! I'm lying in bed, in the arms of my former potions professor, who has his cock pressed upon me! And it feels huge!_

She was contemplating what to do now. She wanted him, she wanted him so bad! She felt herself getting more wet by the minute. And if she had to get out of the bed under his gaze, he would see it immediately. She was only wearing her underwear and a small tank-top.

Severus Snape was very much awake at the moment, he was also trying to not let her know that. He knew he had the most raging erection but he wasn't able to pull away just yet. He felt her wiggle in his arms and he tried his best not to groan. God! It cost him everything not to grind into her.

He waited another minute, after that, things wend south real fast. _The little minx! She was grinding into him. Wiggling her butt against his cock!_

This time he couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a heavy groan and took her hips with his hands, digging his fingers into her skin. 'If you don't want me to turn you around and fuck you very hard Miss Granger, I suggest you stop moving, right this second!'

The way he spoke to her in that rough morning voice made her moan. She didn't hold it in, but she did stop moving.

'I knew you were jerking off on me yesterday afternoon!' She wasn't planning on bringing it up but her mind had a will of its own.

 _That's it! You're busted! Only one way to deal with this now!_

'And what if I was?' They were still locked together as two spoons, neither of them moving an inch. He held his breath waiting for her response.

Contemplating for a minute what she was going to do, her body already made up her mind. Her deceitful butt already moved against him and she could en would not stop herself.

'Have it your way Miss Granger!' He dug his fingers even harder into her hips and with one movement flipped her over until she was facing him.

The animalistic look in his eyes made her tremble with every fiber of her being. 'Fuck me professor Snape!' She whispered and with that said he pushed himself against her and kissed her hard on the mouth. He could hear her whimper and tremble beneath him.

He adjusted his weight and he was now hanging above her on his elbows, their lower body's furiously grinding against each other.

'You have no idea how long I waited for this.' Snape set his mouth on hers again and she never felt like this. The hunger and the rush of fire that were coursing through her body, she couldn't think straight. All she could do was kiss him back. And oh boy she did!

They explored each other's bodies as if their life depended on it. With his mouth he was kissing her mouth, the base of her neck and down her body towards her nipples, which were totally visible through her white tank top. He yanked the piece of fabric aside and attacked her nipple with a fierce hunger. Sucking and nibbling on it, twisting the other one with his fingers.

She moaned very loud under his touch. 'Yes Miss Granger, let me hear what I'm doing to you!'

Encouraged by this she pulled at the hem of shirt to take it off. He willingly applied, not thinking about the scars that covered his body. They would get to that later.

While she was taking his shirt off, his other hand made his way down to the outlines of her panties. Slipping his hand inside he could feel how wet she was for him. And Merlin she was wet.

'Miss Granger, did you have inappropriate thoughts about me too?' He teased her with a wicked grin on his face. All she could do was moan and arch her body against his hands and mouth.

'What if I was professor?' He loved the way she played these little mind games with him. It had been way to long since he had a proper smart witch to his advantage.

He slit one finger through her lower lips and circled slowly around her clit. 'You want more Miss Granger?' 'Yes professor! Give it to me!'

That was all the encouragement he needed. He brought both hands down and ripped her tiny underwear from her body. He did the same to her tank-top and she was now fully naked. He was still wearing his boxers. 'We can't have that, do we?' She giggled while she started to tug at his underwear.

She already figured out that his cock was huge but actually seeing it made her eyes grow big. A blush crept up her cheeks and she tried to say something but she couldn't quite figure out what.

'Don't worry, it'll fit.' He looked very smug which irritated Hermione to a great extent.

Locking her legs around his middle she flipped him over until she was on top and straddling him. 'Don't fucking mock me. I'm not a little girl anymore!'

She latched on to him and kissed him roughly. She wasn't in for some love-making, she wanted a fucking man to take her hard, making her forget everything. 'As you wish Miss Granger.' He let her grind over his cock while he was twisting and turning her nipples. She threw her head back and let out a very loud moan. He lowered one hand and started to rub her clit. He knew he was driving her wild. It probably had been a long time ago for her too. He couldn't even remember the last time he was in bed with a woman. The war took so much from him. He already knew he wouldn't last very long, once he was inside her.

Growling with frustration she took a hold of his cock en lifted herself up a little bit. Filled with anticipation he watched her as his throbbing member was taken by her petite little body. 'Fuck!' She was tight, very tight.

Getting used to him she slowly started to move and roll her hips. With each movement she felt him moving inside her. She never had someone his size before. It filled her up entirely. 'God Hermione, you are so fucking tight! If you don't slow down soon I'm not going to last long!'

'Ohh… Neither… ahh... I'm I!' She was moaning very loudly now. A Sound he could get used to.

Letting her have the control for long enough now, he brought his upper body against her perky tits and grasped her tightly by her waist, lifting her up with his cock still inside her. He turned them around again and started to take her, very roughly. She could only whimper and moan beneath him, trying to catch his strokes.

'Come for me Hermione.' She was holding him, digging her nails into his skin, probably drawing blood. With a few more hard strokes she started to clench around him. Shuddering and trembling until she came undone.

That was all he needed, what one last rough stroke he came inside her, spilling his semen with a wolf like groan.

He collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breathing. They were both covered in sweat. He felt her hands caressing his back now, slowly drawing circles until she reached his behind, moving her hands up again.

'I like this new side of yours Miss Granger.' He whispered in her ear, finally getting of her. He laid himself next to her and immediately she curled against his side, laying her hand on his chest, continuing drawing circles.

'It's a pity you didn't give these kinds of lessons at Hogwarts, Sir.' There was no end to the cheekiness of this woman.

'You would not have known what to do with me back then.' He chuckled. She had to agree with him there. That little insecure girl was gone for good.

Without saying any words they were just enjoying each other's company. Hermione was still drawing circles on his skin when she realized the scars that were everywhere.

How could she not have noticed them? _Because all you could think about was his cock!_

'Do they still hurt?' She whispered, not knowing if he would be annoyed by her question.

'Not anymore. Most of them are old.' He tried to shrug it off but she knew they didn't just leave a physical scar.

'Promise me that one day you will tell me about them.' That sentence held way more meaning and they both knew it. She awaited his answer with anticipation.

He was quiet for a little while. 'I promise,' he finally answered. He was a complicated men and she knew that. For him to give her his word, meant a great deal to him. He had been alone for as long as he could remember. The last woman he really cared about had been Lily. She was not in his life anymore and finally he was at peace with that.

'I hope you don't think I'm your boyfriend now?' Severus looked at her with a grin on his face, trying to lighten the mood. She frowned back at him. 'Nahh I just wanted a good fuck. I think you are out of my system now!'

 _That evil little witch!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm sorry to announce that this is the final chapter. This was my first project in English and I must admit that I'm happen with how it turned out. It's just a playful light story, just how I intended it._

 _I am working on something bigger now and more serious than this one. This was just foreplay I guess… It will be another story about Hermione and Severus and I will be posting the first chapter soon, keep a tab on my account if you are curious to find out._

 _I like to thank you for the reviews and favorites, they are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play in what she has created._

 **Chapter eight**

After their encounter that morning something had changed in the both of them. Hermione actually felt hungry that morning and Severus had a grin on his face that everyone was looking funny at.

'What did you do to him?' Harry whispered to Hermione during breakfast. Harry was looking very confused at Snape.

'Well I fucked him.' She blurted out bluntly. Harry's eyes grew wide before he started to laugh. 'Good one Hermione! Although he probably wished he had. That grin is probably just for sharing a room with a very pretty, young woman.' He winked at her, totally unaware that what she said was the cold hard truth.

She just shrugged her shoulders, laughed it off and went back to her breakfast. Harry left the table to get more food for himself. 'For him being your best friend he is pretty stupid sometimes.'

'Well, he is your boyfriend.' Ginny was behind her and Hermione had known beforehand that she would totally believe that she fucked Serverus Snape. 'Did you really though? Fuck Snape?' She wasn't really shocked, she just wanted to know for sure.

'I did and it was the best fucking sex of my life! Honestly if I had known this I would have done it sooner.' Hermione smiled a wicked grin at Ginny, who in return could only laugh and be very proud of her best friend.

After breakfast a few people decided they wanted to explore the city, Hermione being one of them. The rest of the group existed out of Charlie, Katie, Ron, Luna, Lupin, Tonks and Snape. Little Teddy was staying behind with Bill and Fleur.

They couldn't just apparate into all the main tourist attractions so they decided to do it the muggle way. They took a tourist bus to the Colosseum first. Inside the Colosseum they all got these headsets that would tell them all about the history of the place. The headsets needed to be shared by two people. With everyone already paired up it left Hermione and Severus together, again.

They each popped in the earphones, forced to stay close to one another. 'Well Miss Granger it looks like you just can't stay away from me.'

'Like I have a choice.' She joked light heartedly. He squeezed her butt real quickly and she squeaked with surprise. She quickly glanced around but it seemed that nobody noticed them.

They started the tour and things were a bit boring after a while. The sound of the person who was talking into their ears was started to sound very monotone. Tonks then had the greatest idea to glamour a person that was working there. The tourist weren't allowed in the lower parts of the Colosseum which contained the quarters of the gladiators and the ruins of it all. Tonks took care of that minor setback in a minute and before they all knew it they were downstairs, shielded away from the rest of the tourists.

Soon they started to wander around. The place was immensely big and within ten minutes Hermione and Severus lost the rest of the group. As soon as Snape caught on to this he surprised Hermione by pushing her into the next alcove, shoving her up a wall.

Before she could even think about forming a word he kissed her on the mouth. He licked her lips, searching for entrance. She restored herself quickly and granted him the access he wanted. Their tongs started a battle and before she knew it she was moaning into his mouth. With his hands he squeezed her butt again and lifted her up. Quickly she wrapped her legs around his middle. She could already feel his raging hard on against her belly. The libido of this man was astonishing.

Trying to keep her moans to a bare minimum she pushed herself against him. Struggling with one arm around his waist for support and the other buried into his hair and neck, still kissing him fiercely.

She was very happy with herself and her choice of clothes this morning. The light sundress she was wearing was no obstacle at all. Severus already had her dress pushed up around her middle, while trying to open the zipper of his jeans.

 _Were they really going to have sex in the middle of the fucking Colosseum? Probably, it's not as if someone can even stop us now. Let's just hope nobody finds us here. Then keep your moaning in check lady._

In the meanwhile Severus succeeded in getting his cock out and he pushed Hermione's panties aside to put his fingers into her folds. Wet as fuck was his conclusion. Without needing any foreplay he guided his member into her wet opening. Again it took some getting used to. He was still surprised by the fact that she was so fucking tight.

Seeing her struggle with keeping quiet he latched onto her mouth again. 'This needs to be quick; otherwise the whole Colosseum is going to know that I'm fucking you. You do not know how to be quiet witch.'

'You can just cast a silencing spell you know, you are a wizard.' She breathed between moans.

'Well what's the fun in that?' With a wicked grin he picked up the tempo and rocked into her like a madmen. She moved from his mouth onto his neck where she was biting, licking and sucking all to keep from moaning loudly.

'That's right, give it to me woman. You are so hot and tight and I'm telling you that I'm not out of your system. This is just the beginning.' She bit his shoulder really hard after that comment. He let out a very firm growl himself and set back to his task. Make her come.

He brought one hand between them and started to rub her clit while he was still pounding into her. He knew she was getting close. He flicked her clit between his finger hard and with one last pound he felt her getting tighter. She sucked at his shoulder to keep from crying out. He could feel a love bite forming.

Her orgasm milking him was enough to make him come as well. He pinned her harder to the wall to keep her from falling as he felt his legs almost giving out because of his own orgasm. Maybe it was the place or maybe it was her but he came hard.

After that they sunk to the floor, his cock still inside her, their foreheads resting against each other, both breathing heavily. 'What are you doing to me?' He whispered to her.

She slowly kissed him on his lips, tasting sweat and their arousal. No need for words, lost in their moment.

A few minutes later they finally came to their senses. 'We have to get back before the others find us like this.' She tried to get up, pulling him up in the process.

Within five minutes they found the rest of the group and started to follow them as if nothing happened. The only one that looked funny at them was Luna but she always looked kind of funny so that probably didn't mean anything.

The rest of the day they visited all the main attractions that Rome had to offer and by nightfall they were all so tired they didn't even bother for a drink in the lobby but all went straight upstairs to bed.

'We should get some sleep.' Severus was pulling of his shirt and welcoming the cool air conditioning of their room.

'Do you think you can keep your hands of this?' Hermione was teasing him. She pulled the dress over her head and already started to undo the clips of her bra. Before he knew it she was standing before him stark naked. _How the hell was he going to sleep like this?_

But he also noticed the bags under her eyes and the fact that she still was very skinny. She needed some sleep and so did he. 'Hermione you are without a doubt the sexiest witch I have ever laid my eyes on, but we will be here for many more weeks. If you want me to make it through those weeks, we'll need some sleep. You need some sleep.'

She was pouting now. _Great his cock was rock hard, again! She is going to be the end of me!_

Instead of ravishing her again, he picked her up, amazed again about how light she was, and tossed her on the bed. 'Go to sleep woman!'

She giggled but finally gave in, nestling into the sheets and pillows. 'Fine professor Snape.' She teased him to no end. 'But I see that as a promise to the future.'

After getting rid of the rest of his clothes he followed her quickly. Before he was lying down properly, she was already at his side, nestling into him. 'Oh it's definitely a promise.'

'Does that mean you are my boyfriend now?' He knew she was smirking at him and for the first time in his life he was actually happy. Who would have thought all these years ago that Severus Snape had found happiness?

'If that's what you want to call it. I see it as a promise for more.' Hermione looked up at him, definitely surprised by his words. She opened her mouth to say something before closing it again. Her eyes were glistering and she looked utterly beautiful. Instead of saying something she reached up to him and kissed his lips. Putting more meaning into the kiss than words ever could.


End file.
